


A Rat Dreams of Warmth

by barelydwarven



Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: "Animal Companion", Dreams, Gen, Good Things Happen Bingo, Rats, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelydwarven/pseuds/barelydwarven
Summary: Tiny feet are racing towards you but only in dreams.Prompt 5/25 of the Good Things Happen Bingo. Music: can't remember >:')





	A Rat Dreams of Warmth

Nails tap the tan floorboards, racing like raindrops, tiny feet scuttling fast. Lungs humming with excitement, the chittering rats titter along. Rummaging through drawers and gnawing on the peeling wallpaper, they are looking for someone. Is it someone small or someone tall, they don't know. But it's definitely someone warm.

  
Unused to toes and tails, they swarm with a feeling of strangeness clinging to their fur. So many memories mottle their thoughts, dots of people and specks of places, all mixed with a borrowed rush of rage and loaned moans of longing. What will they do with those memories - can they bury them in their pine-needle burrows, their paper mache nests?

  
Up the bedpost they scamper, to fields of bleached cotton and starched white. Over bumps and hills, through hollows and furrows, nearer and nearer. Someone warm is waiting for them, someone warm is needing them.

  
Whiskers tickle your cheeks and warm noses brush against yours. Chirps and squeaks of happiness pelleted at you, soft hello and hi. A halo of rats surrounding your pillow, fluttering affection embracing your sleep as warm bodies nuzzle against your neck and under your chin. Soft, safe and finally home.

  
_You open your eyes to a room bathed in silent blue, shining from the tank where five little brave rats are sleeping their softest sleep._

 


End file.
